


Tattoos

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Complete, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Mostly Dialogue, Post-Canon, Tattoos, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Facilier ended up in the Underworld after his death and Hades is annoying him by being curious about his tattoos.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Princess and the Frog or Hercules. Disney owns them. I'm just a fan writing fanfic.
> 
> I don't remember if there are any tattoos in Disney's Hercules and I know that Faci didn't have any in TPATF (I don't think so anyway??), so please just ignore all that and just treat this as the fun fanfic it's supposed to be. 😀
> 
> Kudos, comments or even just emojis are welcome.
> 
> Keyboard smashing is welcome here as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        **Tattoos**

 

 

 

 

 

        Facilier had only been there a week and already he was beginning to lose his mind.

 

Of all the people to watch over him in his afterlife, it just had to be Hades, the Lord of the Dead and the Underworld.

 

Hades was driving him crazy. And he hadn't even made a deal with him to send Facilier back home yet. 

 

Facilier took his coat and shirt off, getting overheated. Hades blinked.

 

"Your skin... What are those lines and colors marring it?" He grabbed the Shadow Man's arm, peering intently at his skin.

 

"It's a tattoo, bud." The human frowned, trying to shrug the Lord of the Dead off.

 

"A tattoo? What is that?" He only tightened his grip, passing his fingers along the tattoo. 

 

"You get one by having a professional use a needle to press ink into your skin tons of times to create an image."

 

"Your dermis was punctured repeatedly by a sharp utensil to make that? Do humans receive those as punishments?" 

 

"No, it's art! I wanted it."

 

 

 

 


End file.
